clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Dahmer
Percy is a supporting character in Clarence, he first appeared in Fun Dungeon Face Off. Appearance Percy a round head and a round body as well. He has small yellow hair on his head and his eyes are black. He also wears a light green shirt, gray shorts, and white shoes. He is very small. Personality Percy shows himself to be an insecure boy. He's not very bold and he's shown to be very sensitive as shown in Honk where he ends up crying when trying to tell Clarence how his horn gimmick was getting out of hand. Despite this, he is eager to do exciting things but he unfortunately also seems to be a jinx as he constantly suffers from bad luck. The numerous examples include when he tripped over himself and fell flat in the dirt when trying to throw a pine cone, clumsily spilled his juice in Dinner Party, got attacked by a spider in Breen's basement later in the episode, and fell down a flight of stairs when he was surprised by Clarence's horn. Also in Money Broom Wizard, when he's playing laser tag with Belson and his friends, he keeps getting blasted while lying on the floor despite saying he was already eliminated. When Percy was playing with a yo-yo Clarence running gets the yo-yo stuck to his leg and he gets dragged on the floor then falls in a trash can lucky Jeff helped him. Which could also show that he often gets taken advantage of. Also in Average Jeff when he was going back to class from the bathroom, he walked backwards and tripped into a toilet. Despite hanging out with Belson sometimes, he does get along well with Clarence, Jeff and Sumo as seen Dinner Party. He's also been shown to be kind in nature but is dimwitted and naive at the same time. This is best seen in the Zoo episode where he gives Breen a sandwich because he apparently lost his. However, it was a peanut butter sandwich and despite being aware of Breen's allergies, he gave it to him anyway because he it didn't occur to him that peanut butter was made from peanuts. As Percy said "I didn't know he couldn't have peanut butter!" Episode Appearances *Fun Dungeon Face Off (cameo) *Pretty Great Day with a Girl *Money Broom Wizard *Clarence's Millions *Dinner Party *Honk *Zoo *Puddle Eyes *Dream Boat (cameo) *Nature Clarence *Average Jeff *The Forgotten *Neighborhood Grill *Belson's Sleepover (cameo) Gallery Tumblr n4gevzRvNC1rz98cco10 1280.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 027.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 035.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 066.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 059.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 062.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 063.png Percy with spider bites.png Percy Spider.png Let's fun, Breen.png Percy and Chelsea.png Percy 005.png Percy 004.png Percy 003.png Percy 002.png Percy 001.png Clarence's Millions 182.png Clarence's Millions 177.png Nathan hitting Breen.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Horn party.png People who love you.png Hi, I'm Jeff.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 094.png Oh really Clarence.png Tumblr n8imltuR4i1rz98cco9 1280.png|Official design of a sad Percy Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png What's he doing now.png Skyler took me to his room and then he....png Percy with a horn.png Stop, Clarence!!!.png Walk the dog.png A room full of bad boys.png Percy and Jeff.png Jeff over Percy.png Ooops....png What's that Breen.png Percy in The Fun Dungeon.png I need to go!.png Percy by the water.png Percy having lots of fun.png Sucks to be you, Clarence.png Percy got hit again.png Percy been hit!.png Happy little percy.png Percy Koffing.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 028.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 088.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 080.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 082.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 029.png Belson 23.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 045.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 091.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 087.png Capture 04222014 155420.png Capture 04222014 155410.png|Percy's hair is miscolored. MY HAND!!!.png Wait, Clarence, come back.png They look like hot dogs.png Hey! YOU GUYS!!!.png Good boy! It's you guys!.png Jeff and Percy car lights.png You're too fat, Clarence.png We'll save you, man.png Josh, are you there.png Hello out there!.png Percy in the hot tub.png Trust me, guys!.png Where the heck are we, clarence.png OKAY! I QUIT!!!.png Jeff and Percy walking.png No calls.png That never happen.png Percy with milk.png Percy LOL.png Yeah! We're going!.png Why are you a jerk.png All right, you little sons of....png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 075.png Belson 24.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 089.png Chad, we'll save you!.png Percy and Clarence in hot tub.png We can make a human chain.png Hot tub non-time machine.png Oh, my god! my house!.png Did you hear that.png Clarence's Millions 185.png CARE1007181400002312 002 640x360.jpg If we go there, I'll be killed!.png|Back of percy's head Clarence's Millions 160.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h30m36s143.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 031.png Percy in Average Jeff.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 047.png Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png|Percy with a hunch back for some reason. 20140827 zoo.jpg Run like heck!!!.png 20140827 zoo2.jpg A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 061.png tumblr_n4p5xyEmKZ1tzscwlo1_1280.jpg 20140828 zoo.jpg Capture 04222014 155928.png|Percy behind Belson Percy in the wall toilet.png Shut up, Clarence....png Percy getting sick.png It's payback time!.png Nothing will.png Percy very upset.png What do you think about the horn now.png Am I'm doing this right.png Let's go see what down here.png Okay. who's next.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 074.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 076.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 081.png tumblr_nasx4wBvRM1qmhhpjo1_1280.png Thumbnail 12809.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Chad working out.png Kids falling.png Here you go, Jeff.png Percy in shub's class.png 757754.png 84432212.png I hate this damn place.png Hey, Jeff.png 05567444.png 45687652977.png Where is your car, dude.png Percy and Jeff upset.png Joshua!!!!.png I got you, Percy!.png 8432566664433.png tumblr_n50l7p7eVA1s9utdqo1_1280.jpg I'll see you guys later....png Turn off that light!.png tumblr_naby84yBeS1s8aqh4o8_1280.png Jeff throws his shirt at Josh.png Bad Boys Laughing.png Dumb old Sumo and Percy.jpg 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg 1009476820.png 88034642.png Dissapointed kids.png Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 5.png Human Chain.png Crazy Josh.png We'll stay!.png Can you open my milk for me.png Josh talking to Kate.png Percy dropped Clarence.png 0028856471.png Percy talking.png Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Percy and his dad.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png I WANT REAL MONEY.jpg Dude, the water's cold!!!.png How do you like this, Belson.png Dinner time for the kids.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png Percy didn't get one.png Trivia *He has a slight resemblance to Onion from Steven Universe. *It is unknown why he was hanging out with Belson and his friends in Pretty Great Day with a Girl. It could have been possible that he followed Dustin, as he was playing with him. It could have also been possible that he was forced into the group even though he didn't want to be with them. *In Pretty Great Day with a Girl, Dinner Party, and Honk it is shown that Percy has fingers. *Percy has a blue phone as seen in Nature Clarence. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Article stubs